


The One Where I Dont Have A Name Yet

by Methodos7844



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Family, Gen, Persona 5 Protagonist is from Inaba, Precious, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methodos7844/pseuds/Methodos7844
Summary: Akira Kurusu just got arrested. And now he has to leave his small town behind to go live in Tokyo, a place where he has seldom visited because of his grandmother. How will he survive what's about to come? By making alot of bonds and remembering all of his parents' teachings.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter One: The beginning of the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so not use to using this site, but, yeah no but, I just hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> Akira is a mommas' boy, and OOC be kind people theres enough hate in the world, dont be dicks.

Akira has no idea what happened. One moment he's walking home from the movies, the next he's being booked on trumped up charges that seemingly no one can get him out of, not even his mother. What's someone to do in his situation? Apparently calling the people who arrested you ass fuckers who are too busy chewing each others asses was not it. Then again his family always did tell him to watch his mouth, so maybe it's a little bit his fault that he was actually charged with assault and battery in the first place. 

Which is ridiculous, first of all, he had inherited his mother's short frame. Standing at about 5"4, a bit gangly looking, with soft curly, will-never-straighten out, black hair. Just last year he was diagnosed with far sightedness so he's had to start wearing glasses. He's not someone who looks like he could hurt a puppy far less a human being.

Currently he's waiting in the holding cell of the small town courthouse, awaiting sentencing no doubt, though apparently he wasn't needed there for that, when his father walks in under guard. Woth a single glance his father sends the man away. 

His father is the total opposite of him. Standing at 6"2 his father towers over Akira and his mother. His own hair is another opposite of his son's, though he is probably the reason why Akira needs glasses now.

"You're in deep right now buddy..." his father states pinching the bridge of his nose as his glasses are moves a bit upwards from the movement. 

"I didnt do anything though dad, I swear. I just heard a woman cry for help, and because you all taught me to be an upstanding gentleman I was trying to help. All I did was push the-" Akira was interrupted.

"Don't say anything else Akira, they are probably watching. Look we all believe you son, I swear we all do, but because of the situation everyone else believes your guilty." His father replies shaking his head sadly. 

Akira looked down sadly, he probably ruined everyone's reputation too.

"What about everyone else? How's the town reacting to them?" The black haired teen asks.

"You know how Inaba works, rumors are circulating but it's not stopping anyone from going to June's and playing on the Teddy-ground, nor is it stopping them from going to the Inn's hot spring when they need to relax, or to the Textile shop for whatever they need. Though we have been getting pitying looks from the townsfolk and we do hear them talk about you." Here his father sighs "I don't pay attention to them anymore."

Akira sighs in somewhat relief, thankfull that the town wasnt treating his family any differently. He's always been that weird kid, the one that was always stuck in a good thrilling syfy or adventure book. Not really open with anyone besides his family, he was content with his life before being arrested. But it has always felt like something was missing, his parents had really good bonds with his aunts and uncles, like they had been through something that not many people know about or knew of. Sometimes it felt like he was intruding when he walked in the room.

"....-ra? Did you hear me?" His father's voice chimed in his ears.

"..No sorry dad..lost in thought."

"It's okay son, it's to be expected..." his father smiled gently at him before repeating himself "The verdict and sentencing was done about an hour ago. Obviously they ruled you guilty otherwise youd be out of here, trust me on that. Now that's the bad news: good news is that because the victim refused to show up and plead for a larger sentencing for you, you got off light, a year probation served with a non family member in tokyo. You have to be on your best behavior and you have to be in school."

"Dad no fucking school is gonna accept me due to my record now." Akira rarely cursed in front of his parents but sometimes he could get away with it.

Obviously this is one of those times.

"We already covered that, your aunt pulled some major strings as did your mother with some contacts of hers for a school called Shujin Academy. I think you'll like the uniforms for 'em. Your uncle and I called in a favor from an old work friend of ours, he has plenty of you and your mother's obsession, he's kind of an ass but when you get to know him he's a really good guy." His father said. "You'll be free from here within a week but you'll be leaving here as soon as the paperwork is approved."

Akira nodded knowing it could have been much worse. But seriously what idiot forces blame on a high school student vehemently then refuses to show up for court.

A dumbass that's who.

* * *

A week and a day later Akira is on a train leaving to Tokyo. He had gotten a phone call from the paper pushers that his guardian paperwork was approved and that he needed to head to Tokyo immediately, and they had already informed his temporary guardian that he was to arrive sometime in the next forty-eight hours.

Unfortunately everyone in his family was working, his uncle's at their perspective jobs, his aunts too now that he thought about it. His great uncle was bust funny the police station, his father had missed to many days of work and had to make up the extra time, his cousin off with his one aunt on tour. His mother had been out of town and would be for sometime. 

Akira had thought hat he had caused enough trouble for his family already and didnt want to disrupt their lives further, so he bought a ticket to Tokyo and left without saying anything. He had already mailed his things via package carrier two days previous to his new residence, so all he needed to do was board the train, get on two connecting trains and he would be in Tokyo by nighttime.

* * *

Arriving in Shibuya at 3:07 pm, Akira thought himself as lucky, he was making great time after all. However when he was trying to find the next connecting train to take him to Yongen and new residence did something strange happen.

Time froze, the business man in front of him talking on the phone had been drowned out as well as the large crowd of people. That's when he saw something stranger, a being in red adorned with a pair of wings and a mask for a face surrounded by blue fire and chains. Then all of a sudden everyone was back to normal, laughing, walking, and talking amongst the crowd. 

Akira shook himself and, thinking its probably from stress and anxiety, continued on finding his next train. Getting on it he headed to his new temporary home but the image of that being was forever burned behind his eyes.

Yongen was a quiet place, almost remind the young teen of being back home in the shopping district, it too had a low murmer of people talking and business' booming. Looking down at the note he had hastily written of the address the social worker had given him via phone, and after asking a cop where it was, Akira headed to the address. 

Only to find no one answering the door bell and a delivery man murmuring to himself that "Sakura-san's" cafe was in the back alleys. When Akira got there and there was only one cafe named "Leblanc" he deduced that this was the cafe the delivery man was talking about.

Walking in he was met with an elderly couple sitting in the booth talking and listening to the TV while a man with an apron and pink shirt sitting at the counter reading a newspaper and smoking. 

After a moment the couple looked like they were done, left the money on the table and headed for the door. Now Akira was raised to respect the elderly, it stems from living with his great-grandfather from a tender age, and so he did what he was taught to do, he backed away from the oncoming couple and headed for the door, drawing a curious glance from the man smoking, opening the door he smiled kindly at the couple who thanked and told him they wish their own grandchildren were like him as they left. 

Re-entering the cafe the man smoking smirked a little.

"Well aren't you a little choir-boy..." he said in a joking manner.

"Ah..for a while my mother and I lived with her grandfather, he taught me that you can learn from people older than you. And that everyone deserves a little kindness every now and then." Akira replied slightly self conscious. In Inaba everyone was used to his little quirks chalking it up to his weird family but they still appreciated it when he helped an old woman carry groceries or an old man cross the street. 

Not that it helped him much, given where he is now.

"Sorry, are you Sakura-San? If so thank you for accepting the temporary guardianship." Akira said bowing slight in thanks.

"Huh...your actually well behaved for one with your record.." the man stated "ah, that doesn't matter. Look I'm Sojiro Sakura, apparently I owe your uncle and father from a while back. Anyways your on probation so I expecting you to be on your best behavior for the next year, one sign of trouble and I'll throw your ass out, promise be damned. Got it?"

"Y-yes Sakura-San." Akira stuttered. Apparently this man worked with his uncle a while ago, and his uncle was an ass to work with. Akira should know during middle school he job shadowed his uncle and was shocked to see a normally care giving man being a complete opposite of how he usually was. But Akira knew that was a mask for his uncle so maybe this was Sojiros way of caring for a stranger, maybe Sojiro was wearing a mask just like his uncle does when he was at work.

Sojiro sighed and continued on in his ground rules. "Do to reasons of my own, my home is off limits to you, so the attic will be your room." He gestures to the stairs at the back of the cafe before motioning for Akira to follow him up the stairs. Arriving in the attic, Akira saw a mess. Books scattered on one side of the room, with a pile of junk next to it. On the opposite side of the room sat a couch, a desk filled with clutter, a table and a few shelves with a number of cardboard boxes on it. Akira recognized that those boxes were his that he had sent. He wasnt expecting them to be on the shelves, floor yes, shelves nope.

"...with some cleaning this could be a wonderful place to relax in, thank you very much Sakura-San." Akira said to the older man bowing once more in thanks.

Sojiro got a little flustered from this action. To be honest he was expecting some muscle head filled to the brim with testosterone, even with his one-time partners input. But to see this scrawny looking, fluffy haired kid who could be no older than 15 based on looks alone was a surprise. Maybe he should have said yes to Dojima as to having a reference picture. 

"Look it's your job to clean up okay? If you need to come grab the cleaning supplies from the supply closet downstairs." Sojiro stated with a sigh before placing a little black book onto the table closest to the stairs. "This is what I have to turn into your parole officer every month, now if it were me I'd write down just your daily activities but that's me personally speaking. Just remember to write in it every week. Now I have to go back downstairs, got a couple more hours of work, try not to wreak the place."

With that Sojiro headed back down to the cafe while Akira changed out of his future uniform to some more relaxing clothes, a pair of grey sweatpants and a black loose fitting tank top, and after getting the cleaning supplies got to work sorting out his new room. Finding treasure in the books like classic syfy and adventure books plus one on the shops in Yongen. A somewhat alive plant that miraculously is not dead, bed nicely put under the window that would be perfect for those long hot summer nights, and a clean desk that would be perfect got a computer.

Getting to his packed boxes he unpacked the smaller ones first, taking out a few framed pictures of his family he placed them gently on the wall over looking the stairs while two of them were placed on his desk. One with his great uncle, cousin, great-grandfather, mother and father, while the other had one with just him and his aunts and uncles.

Unpacking the larger boxes he found his favorite bedding, some dark blue with dotted yellow lines matching set of sheets, pillow cover, and comforter. As well as a handmade doll made by his uncle that everyone says makes them think of his mother. 

After a while Sojiro came up with a plate full of curry and a cup of coffee. 

"Eat up kid, hope you like coffee.."he said as he placed the plate and the cup on the desk next to the framed photos. "Wasn't actually expecting you to clean up this fast though..."

Akira nodded as he sipped the coffee letting out a hum of delight, Sojiro's coffee was almost as good as his mother's.

"Coffee is life." Akira said as he took another sip, seeing Sojiro's confused look he continued "like I said my mother and I lived with her grandfather for a bit when I was small, one of the things well all bonded over was coffee. Whenever my mom would have to go out of town for work I'd make her a candle of her favorite coffee for her to relax to, in return she'd always bring back one for me too from wherever she was working from at the time."

"I see...coffee has good memories for the both of us then." Sojiro hummed in thought. "Well its closing time anyways, your probably tired from your multiple train rides, get some rest just dont forget that we need to get to your school tomorrow, meet with the principal and teachers anyway at the very least."

Akira nodded to the older man as he left the attic and soon the cafe. After he finished eating the black haired teen washed up his plate and cup and finally checked his phone.

**Yu-gotta-be-kiddin-me** : kid why did you take off like dad, thought the old men were gonna have a coronary. Make sure you message him your okay.

**Cheet-meat:** little buster just be safe and be glad your mom wasnt there when you left.

**Yu-ki-kill-me** : funny-man I'm not laughing but I'm also not mad, just call your dad.

**Kan't-plush-this _:_** little dude, I hope you know your gonna be helping me teach the little ones how to make their own plushies when you get back. Be safe.

**Rise-oh-favored-one:** Your so lucky all of us were busy to catch you, but as punishment you need to help me with something when you come home.

**Ted-dious** : We'll all miss little bear-chan beeeeaaaasrrrryyyyy much!!

**Nana** : I will hug you twice as hard when we see each other again little cousin.

**Funky-uncle-funckle** : I'm happy Sojiro still has my number, glad you got there safe and sound. Now call your parents.

**Papa-san** : I understand why you didnt say anything son, I'm not mad, your mother on the other hand wants to jump on the first plane back home, call her immediately after you read this. Also call me every other week, I'll send an allowance every sunday.

**Mama-sama** : Young man I did not raise you to be this way, you will call me immediately after you read this otherwise I will fly to Tokyo and out who your mother is at school.

With that Akira knew what his next course of action was, the smart young man called his mother, and after calming her down let her know that he was okay and safe and that he would text her every other day.

After that the black haired teen currently on Probation fell asleep clutching his homemade plushie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow....I'm surprised so many people even looked at this story. Thank you all so much for the views! Hopefully you all like this chapter as much as the first. 
> 
> Also I'm in a bind between pairings...it'll definitely be a same-day pairing as altus is a teasing A-hole but I cant decide which one. If you all have an idea please tell me. Thank you!

When Akira woke up the next morning he panicked internally, mainly because he wasnt in his bedroom at home. No, he was in an cafe's attic. Not that he minded, the coffee scent reminded him of his early childhood days where he would sit on his mother's lap as she worked with a constant cup of coffee in hand.

Getting dressed in his new school uniform, Akira headed downstairs to a waiting plate if curry and a cup of coffee. Looking at it then Sojiro, who was face first in a newspaper, he smiled to himself at the generosity of his temporary guardian. HIs father was right, Sojiro really was a softy on the inside.

"Thanks for the food" Akira said to himself, he didnt want to embarrass the older man, before digging into the hot meal.

Sojiro smiled to himself behind the paper, maybe he was wrong to judge the brat, but who knows he hadn't officially started his new school yet and could be a total different person when he does.

* * *

Later the two were both in the principal's office of the teens new high school. The principal was a bald headed, potato looking man. He was boorish looking and it didnt help that he was wearing a brown suit making him look even more like a Mr. Potata-head look-a-like. The woman next to was fair skinned with dark brown, almost black hair, and tired looking brown eyes. She was wearing a yellow sweater and a long demin skirt. 

"Now that all the paperwork and formalities are out if the way" the potato looking principal started off saying "I don't know what sort of connections you have to get into this school with your record, I just want you to know that one stunt from you and you are out of here. Got it?"

Akira nodded in response, while the woman next to the principal handed him his train pass and student ID.

"Good, now Miss Kawakami here is your homeroom teacher for the next year. She cannot help you out of trouble if you get into it." The man continued on for another five minutes before Sojiro had enough of him repeating himself.

"I believe the kid gets it now, Principal Kobayakawa, I don't mean to be rude but I DO have a cafe to run." 

"Ah, yes, my apologies Sakura-San. Just make sure you keep an eye on him."

"I will." Sojiro replied as he led his new charge from the room and out of the school.

"Man, they judged you a trouble maker without even knowing you." The older man started looking at the teen "That's how its gonna be from now on I hope you know, all because you got involved in a matter between two adults."

Akira kept silent, just nodding to the man's words as they walked to Sojiro's car.

As they made their way onto the main road home, only to be stuck in traffic, Sojiro made the comment:

"Men aren't normally aloud in my passenger seat, you should feel lucky kid."

"Hmm? Dad usually sits in the passenger seat back home...why would here be any different." Akira replied a little confused. His mother may be younger than his dad but she was definitely the more mature one between the two, so as soon as she was old enough to do so she got her driver's license. His father usually complained a little bit about her driving but whenever he did she usually retaliated by driving a bit faster than he liked or go over a specific pot-hole where only his father was the victim of a head bump on the roof.

"....Never mind kid." Sojiro replied, a little amazed on the teens innocence. Just what kind of woman was his mother? Sojiro knew for a fact that Yu Narukami was a bit like his uncle, a hard to read hard-ass. So he had assumed that Yu had married a woman soft hearted much like his late aunt, however, from Akira's words that didnt seem to be the case.

"Did I say something wrong Sakura-san?"

"Nope. Don't worry about it." With that Sojiro turned on the radio to avoid an awkward silence. 

_"And now back to the traffic report. For those on the road be prepared for backup near subway stations as there has been a major derailment in the subway systems. From what witnessessay the driver of the train was acting erratic and would not slow down the train when pulling into the station. As a result this accident has resulted in a multitude of people being sent to the hospital as well as three deaths. We are not sure what caused the driver's condition but will keep everyone updated on the events. Now-"_

The two drowned out the radio host after hearing them speak. 

"Damn, so that's why...looks like I wont be able to open the cafe today then." Sojiro grumbled out "Tomorrow your taking the train to school, I dont have the time to take you."

Akira nodded, but inwardly a little scared, after all there was just a derailment. If it could happen once whose to say it wont happen twice.

And knowing the kind of luck he was having lately, he might be on the next one.

* * *

After getting to the cafe, which hadn't been open that day, Sojiro left Akira by himself for the night claiming he had a date to go on. And after being chewed out multiple times that day, Akira had quiet a headache and decided to go to bed early. 

As he snuggled into the soft blanket that still smelled like home the teen drifted off into sweet oblivion. 

Only to wake up again in a classic black and white striped prison suite and a heavy ball chained to his foot. Looking around Akira spotted two identical looking girls whose only difference was their hair and which eye was covered with an eye patch. As well as a long nosed man with a surprisingly deep voice.

"Welcomr trickster" the man stated.

"On your feet inmate!" The bun haired girl yelled out as he stood up and gripped the prison bars of his cell.

"Where...am I?" The fluffy haired teen asked.

"You are in a world between mind and matter, dream and reality. We of the inhabitants call it the velvet room." The man stated once again. "Though I'm surprised it manifested this way for you. With other tricksters it has always manifested as a room, not prison cells. I guess this is what happens when your heart is chained down in reality."

"My..heart? Its chained?" Akira asked himself.

"In time you will understand" the man started "but as for now I am being rude, allow me to introduce myself. I am Igor, master of this domain, these are my assistants: on your right is Caroline, to your left Justine. Together we will help you on your journey of rehabilitation."

"My what?" Akira asked but received no answers as an alarm began to sound.

"Ah, time is up. Until next time trickster" and with an eerie laugh Akira's vision faded to black and he was back in his attic room, alarm blaring.

* * *

After getting dressed and eating Sojiro's carefully prepared curry and coffee, Akira headed off to school, leaving a bit early to make sure he wouldn't get lost. He could count on one hand the number of times that he had taken the subways in Tokyo.

Many of them were just his recent trips from Inaba to Tokyo.

After finding the connecting line from Yongen, and then the next from shibuya to where his school was located, the black haired teen stood out from the station to a slight downpour of rain. And unfortunately he had forgotten his umbrella.

His luck is worth shit sometimes.

Akira wasn't worried though he still had plenty of time to get to school, but just as he was ruminated this a hooded figure appeared next to him. The figure was obviously female if the skirt was anything to go by, but then again his auntie and cousin had a bad habit of making him dress as a female when they were home and bored.

The girl was wesring red tights and a jacket with a white hood, when she pulled said hood down he was met with natural blond hair the color of wheat and eyes like turquoise. She smiled at him, like she was met with this all the time, and he managed to smile back.

Just as he was about to ask if he went to Shujin a car pulled up and the passenger window rolled down, it was obviously a teacher if his PE uniform had anything to go by. But his eyes were hollow.

"Hey, need a lift?" The teacher asked the girl.

That was sketchy. Even in Inaba where everyone seemed to know each other no one offered other people's children a ride to school. 

This was a sketchy teacher, like one of the ones his mother and grandfather told him about when he started preschool.

"Umm, sure thanks." The wheat haired girl said quickly and quietly and she got in the car.

"What about you?" The teacher asked him suddenly.

"No thanks, I'm good." Akira replied. His mother would not be happy if he got in a car with a complete stranger, teacher or no. If fact she would eviscerate the teacher for even asking that.

The teacher looked happy with his reply and started to pull away from the curb. As he did so and the window started to go, Akira looked in the girl's eyes to find a number of emotions. Contempt. Fear. Annoyance. Disgust. All of them clear in the blonde haired girl's eyes.

He was suddenly wondering if it was best to be here and not is juvie where no pervy teachers were.

Looking down at his phone, that he had pulled out to make sure he was going the right way, he noticed a familiar app that had been appearing on it since he had gotten out of the holding cell back in Inaba. It was a weird red looking eye ball app, he figured it had been a weird tracking device his mother had somehow gotten on his phone and kept deleting it but it would not die easily.

Just as he was about to delete it for the fourth time, another student stopped by him, a little wet, like a car had purposely ran through a puddle to splash him.

The student was blond too, but a bottle blond because his hair didnt match his eyebrows. He was wearing running shoes, probably out of habit given how fast he had been running, with the school pants rolled up to two inches above the ankle. He also wasn't conforming to the dress code if the red shirt he had on underneath the schools blazer was anything to go by.

Well that and the fact that his hair was dyed.

"Damn that pervy teacher!" The boy exclaimed angrily.

Akira couldn't help but repeat his words. Because of this the boy turned around and glared at him.

"Huh? Who're you? Gonna tell Kamoshida on me?" The boy demanded.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Akira asked in confusion. 

"What do you mean what do I mean? Your wearing our schools uniform, you gotta know who I'm talkin' about!" The unknown boy replied. "That creep in the car!"

"Umm, I'm sorry I have no idea who your talking about." Akira began "I just transferred to Shujin...today's my first day."

Realization came over the other boys face before guilt clouded over in his eyes.

"Oh, sorry man." He started "didnt realize."

"Its okay, my names Kurusu Akira, but just call me Akira, second year. Nice to meet you."

The boy looked surprise at Akira introducing himself after he was so rude to him. A little flustered the blond replied "A-ah, I'm Sakamoto Ryuji. Second year at Shujin."

Ryuji was still flustered, here was this pretty cute boy who looked innocent as sin, looking at him like he was worth something again. That hasn't happened since last year. Though because of that mess he's much closer to his mom, which he was glad for.

"Anyways...I feel bad for that just now, come on I'll show your one of my shortcuts to school" Ryuji said rubbing the back of his neck.

Akira smiled and put his phone in his bag following the blond as they went down a side alley. Good thing the rain wasnt so bad that they couldn't hoof it.

"So is that teacher normally like that?" Akira asked to start up a conversation

"Hm? Kamoshida? Yeah he really is. And everyone at Shujin just bows down to him like he's some god damn king if the castle." Ryuji replied tracing the path that has been engraved in his mind by now. "He's always paying extra close attention to the girls though and leers at them like they're his next meal or something. Damn pervert."

As Ryuji was speaking Akira had heard something coming from his phone but just as he was about to check it they arrived at a very strange building that should not be in Tokyo. 

On the outside it said Shujin Academy, but the building itself looked like no school at all. For one thing it was a god damn mother fucking castle.

"This isn't the school..." Akira said more to himself than his companion. He should know, he was just at Shujin yesterday with his guardian and it did **not** look like this.

"Fuck no man." Ryuji replied "but I know we went the right way." 

"So how come its castle...?"

"I don't know. Maybe a publicity stunt Kamoshida had put together or something, only one way to find out for sure though." With that Ryuji, without any fear or hesitation walked through the gate of the...castle...and into the building. Akira, not wanting to have anything happen to the soft hearted bottled blond, followed after. His parents and uncle had made sure that he knew to defend himself in all types of combat after all. They said that you could never be to careful, and that it might come in handy one day.

When they got inside it looked like an adult movie set, complete with the tacky and overdone trimmings of the chandeliers, candles, and even the giant fucking painting of a familiar face.

"What the shit is this? Some kinda porn filming going on?" Ryuji so eloquently said, though Akira couldn't help but mentally agree with him.

Just then they were surrounded by these beings who looked like they were in an eyes wide shut party. As well as the familiar face of the paintings homage.

" **Intruders."** The figure said **"Take them to the dungeon"**

And as the two teens were dragged away to whatever kind of dungeon the figure was talking about, they both had a collective thought of two things.

1.) They weren't coming out of this the same way.

And

2.) Oh fucking shit.

* * *

Having been knocked out while being detained by those creepy soldiers, Akira wasn't all that surprised to wake up in a cell. What he was surprised by was Ryuji, trying to break down a iron wrought cell door.

Which was impossible to break without some kind of small bomb placed within or on the locking mechanism.

Akira should know, he once had to break out of one set as a test by his great-grandfather.

"Your not gonna get it open that way Ryuji-san..." he started catching the other teens attention.

"Well what the hell should we do then? Wait to die? Hell no!" 

"We wait for the most opportune moment to snag the keys because unfortunately theres nothing in that be manufactured into a small bomb or a lockpick."

"Uhh, you know how to make a bomb?"

"Yes. Doesn't everyone?"

"Dude hell no. Well unless they were part of the police force or a fucking terrorist." 

"Oh. Sorry."

Ryuji just shook his head more confused over the sudden transfer student. Just what kind of family was he from that he knew how to break free of a cell much less how to make a damn bomb.

Akira looked in his bag to see if he had anything that could be used as a weapon and, just like he thought would happen, found nothing.

The two were drawn from their thoughts by a rustling of armor and a high nasally laugh.

Looking back at the cell door Akira felt vile rise up to the back of this throat. The figure before him was an exact clone of that teacher Ryuji called Kamoshida. Except he was wearing a crown, had yellow eyes, was wearing what he assumed was a pimp Cape used in the 70s, wearing a gross speedo. Too top it all off the man's legs were hairier than that of a saint bernard! 

One thing came to both boys' minds. " **Disgusting."**

"What the hell?!" Ryuji yelled out "what are you wearing Kamoshida?!"

"Hmm, figured it'd be you making all this fuss Sakamoto." The thing said, Akira refused to acknowledge it as a being, no being could be this grotesque.

"Shut the hell up you bastard!" Ryuji yelled spitting on the things Cape. Much to its displeasure. 

After Ryuji did that the soldiers and thing moved inside the cell and began ranting about how trespassers were to be executed. That Akira and Ryuji weren't anything but something the thing had stepped in. As the look-a-like was being beaten, Akira was struggling against his own captors. He didnt want Ryuji to die, he was kind to him. Akira hadn't had much kindness lately that wasnt from family, so it meant that much to him that this complete stranger had been. That he refused to acknowledge whatever kinship they had in an effort to protect the raven haired teen.

 ** _"Are you going to allow this injustice to continue?"_** A voice echoed from the recesses of his mind. **_"He's going to die protecting you. Unless you do something. Was your last attempt of righting a wrong truly the end for you?"_**

 **** _"No."_ Akira replied.

**_"Do you want this boy to suffer like your family has because of your actions? Or in this case inactions. That your suffering was all for nothing as well"_ **

" _Hell no. I refuse to allow that to happen again!"_

**_"Yes. That feeling. That rage! Hone on to that feeling. Let it consume your soul! Do you hear me summoner?!"_ **

_"I hear your voice...Arsene!"_

With that call Akira felt an enormous power flowing through him, only for it to disappear into a mask that appeared on his face. Wanting to feel that power again, he began to pull it, feeling unimaginable pain he muscled through it and when he finally pulled that mask off he was surrounded with bright blue flames covering some chains. 

A familiar being in red appeared next to him, Akira had a feeling it was smirking at him as he remembered seeing this being a few day previous when he first got to Tokyo. With no time to question anything, and ignoring Ryuji's gasp of shock, Akira wasted no time is destroying the soldiers holding him down before turning to the thing and Ryuji's captors. With two simple flicks of his wrist the soldier holding Ryuji faded from existence.

"Grab the keys" Akira commanded the blond as he kicked the creepy look-a-like in between his legs ensuring they'd be safe for a bit.

Grabbing the keys Ryuji ran behind Akira our of the cell door, locking it and threw the keys in the waterway across from the cell. Nodding to Akira the duo began to make their escape.

"Dude what the hell was that?" Ryuji exclaimed as they caught their breath. "One second you were timid as fuck being held down by those two things, the next they were gone and you were screaming, then again there was this flash and now your wearing that and we're running out of the cell. What the hell man!"

Akira kept silent as Ryuji ranted, he reminded him of his uncle Kanji. The man was a softy sure, but when he was shocked, angry, or upset he could get like the blond before him.

The raven haired teen decided to see what the blond was talking about and sure enough he was wearing a different outfit that was most definitely not his school uniform.

"Uhh...I'm not quite sure what happened Ryuji, I just heard this voice In my head, and all of a sudden after I agreed with what it was saying I remember a name, which told me to call it out. I'm thankful it did because if not we'd both be dead and gone right now." Akira said, unknowingly calming the blond down.

Thought just as his companion was about to reply a high pitched voice came from a few cells past where they were standing. Following his gut, Akira followed the voice to find a rather cute being.

"M-Monster cat!!" Ryuji called out following Akira and his gaze.

"I'm not a cat dammit!" The not-cat called out "look you guys are trying to get out of here right? I know a way out, I can show it too you if you let me out of here."

"And why would we do that?" The blond of the group asked. "For all we know you could be lying and setting us into a trap."

"Now why the hell would I do that you monkey?!"

"Well your in here for a reason."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!!"

"Are too!!"

"Enough!!" Akira called out slapping Ryuji on the back of the head and poking the not-cat on the forehead non to gently "in case you haven't realized Ryuji we were just sentenced to death for a simple trespassing. That says something about that thing and what it likes. Besides it's not like we can get out of here safely, we dont know what's going on nor do we know how to get home. I say we trust the...not-cat"

Both the creature and Ryuji looked at the raven haired teen in disbelief. The creature because he was astonished to gain trust with someone unknown so quickly. Ryuji because that is on of the longest rants the blond had heard from the teen since knowing him. Not that it's been long but hey, it's not Ryuji's fault the kid looked like he could fall over in a breeze. He wasnt expecting a blow up from someone so quiet.

Akira rolled his eyes and undid the latch on the creature's cave. 

"Thanks frizzy hair. Sorry for that. My names Morgana, I was captured trying to figure this place out." The now dubbed Morgana stated. "Now let's get out of here!" 

With that the trio made their way through the labyrinth like dungeon system, finding out a few things. Like this was a palace, a mindscape like place where it is modeled after someone's distorted heart and desires. That explains why the school looked like a soft shoot porn studio, in castle fashion no less, why Kamoshida was the guy in charge and getting away dressed like he did. They learned that the soldiers were actually shadows that latched onto the most prominent source of power, aka Kamoshida, that there was dolls modeled after the students in school who were first to witness Kamoshida's horrid desires. And that Morgana wielded a similar powers, in different form, from Akira. They had what was called Personas, beings that were the manifestation of rebellion in their hearts.

The raven and blond haired duo learned alot while traversing back to where they came from, from Morgana, who was more than happy to impart his wisdom. When they came across their escape route, a duct leading to the outside, akira motioned for Ryuji to go first, that he'd be there in a second.

"Thanks for the help Mona-chan. We appreciate it more than you know and more than Ryuji wants to be known." Akira said bending down and putting a hand on the not-cats head, rubbing it gently and relishing in feeling soft fur. Luckily he wasn't like his dear cousin and cute things otherwise he'd never leave. "If you need anything you know where to find me, just, be careful we could get in trouble if you showed up in front of a teacher."

And before Morgana to do anything about the rubbing of his head Akira smirked before back flipping onto the ledge and going out the vent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the person who commented I hope this settles chapter settled your thoughts, to me there can be no other pairing in P4 than the one I revealed in this chapter. I loved loved loved your comment though and it spurred me on to write even more so.
> 
> Than again....social distancing is helping too.


End file.
